¡Larga vida a la reina! Un segundo ¿Qué ella no es Ran?
by Desaid
Summary: El duque era más listo de lo que muchos pensaban. Mira ha muerto, pero el conde Stinger tiene a una chica a pocos menos que es igual a ella y con un país dependiendo de lo que haga en los próximos minutos, no tiene mucho que pensar. ¿Qué le depara a Ran ahora que la princesa Mira ha muerto?
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

Ella ha muerto

**¡Sorpresa!**

**¡Un nuevo fic!**

**Fue tras ver por tercera vez el especial de Lupin vs conan, que me atreví a nadar en esta historia. **

**Seran una collecion de escenas sobre las aventuras de Ran en Vespania.**

* * *

"El cambio es oficial" Solo diez personas estaban en la habitación. Una habitación finamente decorada en el palacio de Vespania. La única habitación segura para poder hablar.

"Esta mañana a las doce con tres minutos, el avión que traía la joya de la corona se estrelló sobre el mar a trescientos kilómetros de Vespania, aguas internacionales..."

Las criadas rompieron a llorar, Keith tenía un dolor más intenso en su pecho, pero debía continuar con el plan a como diera lugar y eso implicaba cometer un crimen con sus siguientes palabras.

"La princesa Mira debe prepararse para la visita al orfanato de la ciudad. Emmy y Alicia, infórmenle a su majestad que tendrá una pequeña entrevista con una revista aliada. Eso será todo por hoy."

"S-Si, como usted ordene señor Keith." Ambas mujeres abandonaron la sala para cumplir las órdenes del Conde.

Se paró en frente del gran ventanal y mirándose en el reflejo, meditó ante los planes que estaban por llevarse a cabo. Tras el secuestro de la princesa en Japón, la aparición de la chica llamada Ran Mouri, fue un regalo para su país y una salida a un caos mediático sobre una princesa perdida en tierras japonesas. Secuestrar a una civil no fue correcto, pero todo marcharía según el protocolo... Sin embargo, el protocolo no contemplaba la muerte de la verdadera princesa en caso de una negociación fallida. La princesa Mira era la última barrera entre el duque y la corona. Con la princesa muerta, en menos de una semana el hermano de la difunta Reina Sakura sería rey, en menos de dos días todos los leales súbditos de Mira y su propia cabeza estarían sobre una bandeja de plata... Y eso sería por no aceptarlo como su rey. Este escenario era evitado por una delgada hebra de algodón japonesa.

Keith no se consideraba un incompetente, la chica era crédula y cedería a llevar el nombre de Mira si llegaba a mostrarle la belleza y gente de su país. Pero debía privarla y dejarla vulnerable primero y lo único que ella tenía en Vespania familiar, era un niño. Conan Edogawa.

"Quiero que embarquen al niño de regreso a Japón... El medico real le administrará una fuerte droga que hará convincente su apresurado regreso."

"Sí, conde Stinger"

"Asegúrense que la princesa lo vea antes de la partida, dejen que se despida y sean amables. No se apresuren."

"Confié en nosotros conde Stinger"

Ahora sin nadie en la habitación se permitió sujetar fuertemente su muñeca.

"Mira ha muerto." No sabían reales esas palabras.


	2. Las primeras horas

**Las primeras horas**

* * *

Ran no quería pensar demasiado en su situación. Estaba en un país extraño en contra de su voluntad... Fue secuestrada. Y todo fue por su propia decisión de darle unas horas libres a Mira.

La mente de la hija de Kogoro el durmiente no dejaba de pensar en ello. Fue su culpa.

Querer hacerse pasar por la princesa pese a su padre le dijo que no tenía que hacerlo. Fue una inocente decisión que la había llevado al otro lado del océano. La fuerza que por tanto tiempo entrenó, la firmeza de su madre y la valentía de su padre. En ella estaban más de esas dos cualidades, no por nada... Shinichi era su amigo.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Su vuelo partirá en dos horas señorita Mouri"

"Conan-kun..." Ella quitó los mechones que tapaban su rostro, su enrojecido rostro, la fiebre persistía pese a los medicamentos y eso no era nada bueno para el pequeño. Ran no sabía con certeza que estaba pasando... El cambiar de lugares con Mira en Japón solo implicaba ser un juego de algunas horas y ahora... El sol a través de las ventanas le decía que había pasado más de eso.

Fueron noventa minutos. Ran se quedó sosteniendo su mano por esos noventa minutos antes de que entraran a llevarse a su pequeño hermanito. Cuando la puerta se cerró luego de ello, se sintió como un golpe en el estómago y como aprendió en Karate, no debía mostrar que dolía.

Preparar media taza más de arroz, compras dos kilos más de papas y comprar un nuevo tazón... Freír tres pescados en el rostizador de la cocina y también, ese par de zapatos extra en la entra de la casa.

"Conan se lastimó por tu culpa..."

Era una verdad absoluta y ahora que sería llevado a casa. Debía asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones y afrontar lo que vendría. Iría a casa, no importara cuanto tiempo tardara, pero iría a casa.

Esa era la determinación de Ran Mouri.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Inspector Megure"

Eri y Kogoro Mouri estaban sentado en la oficina de la primera. Solo había cuatro personas en la habitación. Los antes mencionados y un desconocido.

"Permitan que les presente a Marga, ella es una ciudadana de Vespania y es parte de la iglesia local en la capital. La orden de las carmelitas de la paz. Trabajó con un viejo amigo en el pasado. El inspector Senigata. Él no puedo ayudarnos personalmente, está persiguiendo a un famoso ladrón llamado Lupin cuarto y no puede viajar a Vespania tan precipitadamente."

"Muchas gracias por venir" La pareja agradeció a la vez.

"No es nada, así que por favor explíquenme que ocurrió"

"Durante la visita de la princesa Mira a Japón, su majestad escapó del hotel en donde dormía. Por una casualidad del destino se cruzó con nuestra bija y un inocente juego de parte de ambas las llevó a intercambiar de lugar... Esto no hubiera sido un problema sino... Si no hubieran secuestrado a la verdadera princesa. Ran fue encontrada por la gente de Vespania y eligió quedarse en el hotel hasta que Mira regresara. Pero nos echaron del hotel y la búsqueda de la princesa fue cancelada. Emitimos una búsqueda para Ran, de quien estaba disfrazada la princesa, pero nada dio resultado. Y cuando esperábamos que aclararan el asunto en una rueda de prensa... Se la llevaron."

"Ya veo... Es realmente preocupante y veo porque se hizo así. ¿Entonces en como podría ayudarlos?"

"Necesitamos entrar en Vespania y dada nuestra relación directa con Ran. Lo más probable es que estemos en la lista de personas no gratas para el país."

La mujer pensó unos minutos antes de...

"Nuestra iglesia es conocida por acoger a nuevas mujeres en busca de descanso y refugio. Podríamos usar ese medio y evitar que no impidan su entada. Pero tendría que ir como una inmigrante de otro país" La mujer sacó una carta de su bolso y se la entregó a la pareja.

"Es como dice el señor Mouri, Ya se ha emitido una prohibición para todo ciudadano japonés a Vespania y eso no es todo..."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Sí señor, el niño esta sedado como dijo y ya estamos tratando su gripe" Un hombre de traje negro hablaba con Keith. "Un poco más y se habría convertido en una infección respiratoria de consideración"

"El reglo para el emperador consistirá en las alfombras y el cisne de cerámica. El niño debe ser colocado en el cisne y retirado antes de llegar a manos del emperador. Cumple con tu misión y regresa a Vespania."

"Si, conde Ketih"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

"Inspector Megure... Ya tenemos los videos de seguridad del aeropuerto" Takagi había estado ocupado en las últimas horas y existía una razón en ello.

Conan Edogawa llevaba desparecido desde el despegue del avión Vespaniano. Había muchas hipótesis de que también estuviera con Ran, pero los videos no aseguraban esa posibilidad. En ellos Takagi había sido testigo de cómo Conan, con su patineta, interceptó al avión y se aferró del riel de aterrizaje... De cómo el riel subía y se guardaba en el avión. Una de las mujeres que le proporciono el video lloró al darse cuenta de una cosa...

"E-El niño debió congelarse..." Una estudiante de ingeniería aeronáutica y actual asistente de seguridad del aeropuerto de Narita.

"¿A qué se refieres?" Takgi no sabía la seriedad de las palabras y su implicancia.

"Esa parte del avión no está presurizada y las temperaturas rondan más allá de los cero grados centígrados."

Eso hizo que Takagi llamara al inspector y le diera la noticia. "Conan se subió en el avión... Literalmente y no como pasajero."

_/_/_/_/_/_/

Si deseas, hay un dibujo en Deviantart : Dainaga1

Ennael, el dibujo es del cisne y Conan.


	3. Nuevo nombre La peor cara de un país

**Nuevo nombre / La peor cara de un país**

* * *

En tan solo un par de horas tenían las maletas listas, la amistad que se tenían las familias Mouri y Kudo fue puesta a prueba, Eri tenía un boleto de avión a los estados unidos.

Una nueva identidad le esperaría tan pronto pisara el otro lado del planeta. Un gran favor a la interpol. Eris Mur. Lo más semejante al suyo, pero diferente a la vez. Ciudadana Israelí, refugiada en Estado unidos por problemas familiares contacta a una congregación de monjas en busca de refugio y estas la derivarían a Vespania por conexiones.

Pero para que esto pasara, Kogoro debía dejar ir a su esposa a lo que sería la aventura más peligrosa de sus vidas. Y ahora a Kogoro le tocaría esperar. Aun sosteniendo firmemente las manos de su esposa, sus ojos estaban clavados en aquellos ojos violáceos... Y el deseo de no soltarla, no desaparecía.

"Ya es hora... Debó irme o de lo contrario perderé el vuelo." Eri por su parte no podía contar los segundo para hacer algo, quería a su hija de vuelta tanto como su esposo y no dudaría de irrumpir en el castillo si hacía falta.

"Lo sé, por favor... Trae a Ran de vuelta"

"Y golpearé a ese conde por los dos" El conde Keith, el que para los ojos de los involucrados japonenses, era el culpable.

Kogoro la sostuvo en sus brazos por última vez. Pese a todo lo que pasaron Eri era muy importante para él y esta era una forma de darle valor.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, la abogada tomó su maleta y partió a los Estados Unidos. La brújula de la verdad estaba apuntado a su destino final, Vespania.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

El conde estaba preparando un automóvil que los llevaría al orfanato Rosemain. Era peligroso salir a las calles en pleno revuelo, pero era necesario para ganarse el corazón de la nueva princesa.

Con el duque Gerard Musca Vespaland rondando con más insistencia el ala de familia real, no tenía tampoco mucho sentido permanecer más de lo necesario en el castillo hasta la coronación.

Mientras los soplones del duque siguieran creyendo que Mira estaba al borde de una seria depresión, todo iría de acuerdo a sus planes y él se confiaría.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Ran miraba su teléfono celular. No tenía batería y ahora solo podía verlo. Las mucamas de la princesa esperaban sentadas a cada lado de la puerta de la habitación. Habían estado así unos minutos desde que Ran había encontrado algunas de sus pertenencias en una pequeña bolsa de viaje.  
"Disculpen..." Buscó las palabras apropiadas

"Si no es molestia, podrían decirme... ¿Cómo era la princesa Mira?"

Ellas se sorprendieron un poco por la pregunta, pero tenía mucho sentido el que la hubiera hecho. Las palabras sobraban para describir a esa alegre niña.

"La princesa" Empezó una de ellas... "Ella tenía un gran corazón"

"Amaba a su hermano y a la reina madre"

Ambas empezarían a sollozar, nadie había guardado luto y no sería posible a corto plazo.

"Lloraba con facilidad..."

El momento que pudo ser largo y conmovedor fue abruptamente cortado con la llegada de cierto duque.

"Mira, querida sobrina. ¿Por qué no anunciaron tu llegada?" El conde se acercó a Ran, quien estaba sentada en una mesa junto a la venta de su habitación y ocupó una silla en frente a la próxima reina.

"Creí que algo terrible te había ocurrido en Japón."

"Disculpe duque Gerard, la princesa contrajo una infección respiratoria en Japón. No puede hablar, me temo"

El duque definitivamente no estaba convencido. Sus ojos y su sonrisa cínica solo incomodaban más a Ran. Era la primera vez que veía a esta persona y no le sabía un buen presentimiento. Pero bajó la mirada y tosió levemente.

"Bueno, supongo que es irremediable, solo puedo desearte una pronta mejoría. Mira, descansa bien y anímate, dentro de pocos días será la coronación y serás la reina de nuestro país."

Con esto, el duque, salió de la habitación y la puerta resonó tras de sí. Con el peligro fuera del cuarto, las mucamas respiraron con pesadez por primera vez y Ran se dejó apoyar por la silla.

Antes de olvidar, una de las mucamas mandó un mensaje al conde Keith, "El buitre ronda a la paloma, sobrevoló e hizo contacto"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"¿A dónde señora?" El taxista le preguntó al cerrar su puerta. Aquí empezaba su viaje por los estados unidos. Los ángeles más específicamente.

"Al entro de la ciudad..." Eri mientras tanto llamó a Yukiko.

Ella y su esposo la llevarían con su amigo de la interpol. Yukiko apenas pudo creer lo que había pasado con Ran y estuvo más que dispuesta a ayudar. Sin los kudo, Eri sabía que no habrían podido hacer casi nada. Que bueno resultaba las largas amistades.

Como esperaba, en frente del gran edificio estaba ella. Con sus clásicos rizos y sonrisa radiante. Era una belleza incluso después de tantos años.

El gran abrazó que recibió le dio las fuerzas que le faltaban. Con ello, entraron al gran edificio... El hogar de la pareja.

_/_/_/_)/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/)

"Ella es Eri"  
La presentaron formalmente a los tres ocupantes del cuarto. El encuentro fue en el departamento de sus amigos. Le resultaba incómodo escuchar su nombre con tanta facilidad. Pero sabía que sería la primera vez de muchas.

"Mucho gusto. Soy la abogada Eri Kizaki"

"Buena tarde. Ya estamos al tanto de lo ocurrido y estaremos dispuestos a darle la ayuda necesaria. Siempre y cuando usted nos apoye mutuamente."

Los ojos de Yuiiko revelaban desconocimiento y molestia. Eso no estaba dicho, pero era consciente que algo así podría pasar y no cabía duda que no sería algo fácil de hacer. Un pasaporte falso de verdad tampoco lo era.  
"Dígame, si está en mis posibilidades, lo haré"  
"Agradecemos su colaboración "  
Uno de los hombres le entregó una carpeta de documentos.

"Estamos actualmente investigando a un hombre apellido Mariachi, Roko. Creemos que puede estar haciendo negociaciones con cierto país ajeno a nosotros ¿Le suena el nombre de Gillanba?"

Con tantos países europeos, definitivamente no le venía ningún recuerdo a la mente.

"Me temo que no señores, ¿Que necesitan de ese hombre exactamente?"

Una tableta digital fue entregada a Eri y en esta se le proyectó una serie de fotografías del susodicho con una gran cantidad de mujeres.

"Es un hombre que ama a las mujeres y aprecia aun un más a las extranjeras. Pero hace aproximadamente un año, una mujer le hizo reconocer a su hija. No hubo problemas, salvo que la mujer murió... Desconocemos las causas. Pero hace dos semanas, ella fue diagnosticada con una enfermedad muy severa... Sin embargo, accedió a recibir a una de las hermanas del convento para ser su cuidadora personal."

"Dudo mucho que encaje en lo que quiera... Seré una recién llegada que no habla el idioma.

"La barrera del lenguaje fue superada hace muchos años. Hoy por hoy no representará impedimento. El rey Fratello, el padre de la reina Sakura, promovió una ola de migración japonesa. Su esposa fue precisamente japonesa. Por lo que ahora este país es bilingüe, en lo que a usted beneficia."

"Pero seguiré siendo una extraña"

"Correcto, por ello le hemos armado un archivo adecuado. Él no dudará en elegirla. Eris Rum. Estudió leyes en Japón y posteriormente se trasladó a Israel con su familia. Optó por ayudar a combatir el tráfico de personas en los países árabes circundantes a su país. Pero tras pasar cinco años en un campo de refugiados, se decidió por pedir una ayuda internacional para esta gente. Por lo que mandó una carta a Vespania para considerar a esas personas. Eso hacía varios meses. Eso la está llevando actualmente a Vespania. El estado supone eso, eh incluso no puede interferir con la orden religiosa... Esperamos que el conde Keith o el duque no la reconozcan si usa está cubierta."

"Suponiendo que logre llegar a ese hombre, ¿Cómo podré ver a mi hija si deberé estar con su hija?"

"Roko tiene una amistad con el duque, el hermano menor de la reina y suelen pasar largas temporadas en las casas del otro"

"¿Todo se resolvería solo?"

"Básicamente, si todo sale bien, podrá encontrase con su hija en menos de lo que espera. Necesitamos saber si está o no trabajando con el país de Gillanba. Si él está verdaderamente apoyando la guerra civil que murmuran sus habitantes. Para efecto de todo, el duque vive en el palacio y usted conseguirá lo que quiere, como nosotros."

Ya todo estaba dicho. Las condiciones no eran malas y todo podría salir bien... O terriblemente mal. Ese tal Roko debería de ser alguien muy peligrosos si la interpol quería espiarlo, usando una historia tan complicada... Todo gritaba peligro. Pero no tenía mejor opción.

Era la única forma de hacerlo.

Con un nudo en la garganta. El trató se cerró.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Un largo abrazó de sus amigos fue semejante al de su esposo. Le daban fuerza, cargaría al mundo en sus manos, Eri apreciaba todo.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

(Un fanart de Ran que preparé para el cap, los está esperando en tumblr, deviantart, wattpad... :), búscalo, te encantará)

Un discreto vestido enmarcaba su figura. Ran estaba preparándose parar salir del castillo. Las puertas eran abiertas para ella por cada soldado. Las sonrisas y saludos no faltaron. Pero Ran percibía algo extraño en ellas. Muy tiesos. Muy serviciales. Muy sonrientes.

Un automóvil blanco la esperaba en un ala oculta de palacio. Dentro del vehículo el conde aguardaba a Ran. Las sirvientas de la princesa no subieron al auto.

"Conde Keith, el tío de la princesa Mira vino a verme... Siento que casi me descubre, pero sus asistentes me dieron una buena excusa. ¿Mira llegara pronto? Él habló de una coronación y yo no-"

"No tiene de que preocuparse señorita Mouri. Ella estará tomando en unas horas un vuelo, por ahora solo debe sonreír y evitar decir nada."

"Gracias... Eso es un alivio" Para Ran, ser la princesa fue divertido mientras estaban en Japón, pero aquí, en Vespania, se sentía constantemente asechada... Una de las principales razones era el duque, Ran no habría adivinado que decirle si le preguntaba algo personal, la ayudad de esas dos chicas no sería eterna y la tos que profesaba tampoco.

"Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos?" Deseaba que fuera el aeropuerto.

"Tengo un asunto importante que tratar en un lugar especial, creí que estarías más tranquila si estabas a mi lado. La gente no te molestará si es así." Aun no debía dar la sorpresa del destino.

"Ya veo. Muchas gracias señor Keith" Ran no confiaba en el hombre, Pero era la única persona que podría llevarla de regreso a casa "Casi lo olvido, mi celular quedo sin batería. ¿Cree usted que me pueda prestar el suyo?"

Keith sabía que llegaría ese comentario. Era tiempo de establecer algunas cosas y le tenido a Ran su teléfono. El que había preparado especialmente para ella.

"Debo advertirte que necesitarás el código postal del Japón para una llamada internacional. "

"¿Y cuál sería ese?" Ran no lo sabía.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

La llamada no pudo ser respondida. Era obvio de cierta manera. Pero lo intentaría otra vez más adelante se dijo.

El carro frenó bruscamente

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Conde, un grupo de manifestantes está muy cerca de nosotros. Debo ir por otro camino... Las afueras."

Fue un código, las afueras era un área a la que no querían entrar. A cincuenta minutos de la capital. Un campo de refugiados ilegales. Sin nacionalidad, sin derechos... No habían encontrado que hacer con ellos desde que, tras la muerte de la gran Reina, entraron ilegalmente al país. La reina no lo aceptaba, pero que no había forma de cuidarlos a todos. No había forma de garantizarles todo. Su país no era tan rico. Era difícil, pero solo podían hacer donaciones si lo veían necesario.

Ni el propio conde Keith sabía que había ahí. No obstante, necesitaba llegar al corazón de la niña.

"Sigue. Señorita Mouri, tomaremos un desvió un poco largo..."

Ran no puedo negarse, realmente no podía hacerlo.

Los verdes campos y montañas decoraban el paisaje. Ran deseaba tener su celular para tomar muchas fotos. Pero de a pocos algo cambiaba en el paisaje. Basura, árboles talados... Gente.

Cientos de personas, en condiciones no buenas. La piel tan pegada a sus huesos no era nada saludable, sus raídas prendas no deberían darles cobijo y sobre todo... Los niños. Cada uno de ellos, nadie estaba mejor que otro y sus ojos no denotaban esa vida como Conan o los otros niños en su país. Era una vista terrible. Pese a ser una ventana polarizada, Ran no se perdía de nada. Fogatas improvisadas, gente sentada en el suelo y un niño tirado.

"¡Detenga el vehículo por favor!" Fue una formalidad, Ran había abierto la puerta antes de eso.

El auto frenó en seco y saltó del vehículo. El niño... ¿Estaba respirando?

* * *

**Gracias por su interés en mi nuevo hijo.**

**Ennael: **Pues si, estaba dentro del cisne XD (El destino de Conan aun no es claro y llegará en el siguiente cap)


	4. Burocracia

**Burocracia**

* * *

Keith inmediatamente bajó del auto. Habían llamado la atención de todas las personas del lugar. Miradas hambrientas, otras no presentes y finalmente alguna inocente, pero estaba entre los brazos de ella.  
Pero el conde fue incapaz de verla.

Inmediatamente sus firmes dedos se inscriben en el hombro de la mujer.

"¿¡Este niño apenas respira conde Keith!?" Ran jamás había sido testigo de una escena como esa, un niño a punto de morir de hambre de esa forma. La televisión y las noticias de internet le habían enseñado un par de cosas más crueles. Pero pudo soportar al niño en sus brazos, siendo que esa criatura apenas pudo pesar más que unos pocos kilos de arroz ... Fue atroz.

"¡Debemos llevarlo a un hospital!"

Como explicarle. Keith no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo manejar la situación con estos individuos que no debían estar ahí. No eran ciudadanos de Vespania, tampoco turistas, su mera presencia era negada por el país ... Atender a los deseos de la ahora reina eran descabellados. Una noticia internacional de Vespania recibiendo inmigrantes del vecino Gillanba, los estancos a términos más tensos con sus vecinos aliados y enemigos. Definitivamente muchos espías y contrabando llegarían con una noticia pública, exponiendo más el mineral preciado que pisaban en el momento. Pero eso no era lo que tenía la mente de Keith ocupada. Lleva a la chica japonesa de ese lugar en contra de su voluntad cortaría de tajo toda la confianza que aún tiene problemas de ella, además, efectivamente su guardia estaba por sacar su pistola.

"Es un delito dejar que un niño llegue a este estado" Confirmó entre la multitud que nadie reclamaba por el niño. "¿Quiénes son su familia?" Exigió con autoridad y como había esperado ... Se asustaron.

La pregunta no fue respondida. Apenas se daban miradas entre ellos y se disiparon bajo la mirada de asombro de Ran. Dejando a solo una desarreglada y muy delgada mujer.

No parecía interesada en algo o alguien, no obstante, broto de ella una pisca de bruta sinceridad. "Déjenlo morir ... No fue lo suficiente. Ahora no es de nadie".

La responsabilidad o el temor para sumir alguna vez, sabes que los ahuyentó. Quienes de primera intención buscaban algo más, despejaron el escenario. No hay asuntos pendientes o la intención de crearlos bajo una posible condena.

Ahora, tres personas específicas tienen su atención puesta en el niño. "¿Por qué ...?" Ran aun acunaba dulcemente al niño. "¿Por qué se van todos?" Las lágrimas mancharon esa tierra. Sus dientes rechinando marcaban un compás de impotencia. "¡¿Por qué nadie reclamó al niño como suyo?!"

(Ver foto)

Levantó su rostro alguna vez oculto de entre el torso del niño y entonó esos confundidos ojos al conde, quienquiera que conoció, buscando algún tipo de respuesta a ese que no podría entender sus cortos diecisiete años.

Agradeciendo a su edad y la experiencia que eso traía, buscó las palabras que dan la bienvenida a la chica.

"Tampoco lo sé"

Ayudó a Ran a ponerse en pie. La puerta del casi olvidado vehículo fue abierta y lentamente se fueron de ese oscuro lugar. Ella cubrió al niño con una manta que había en el auto y le dio lentamente agua.

Llegaron tras ese incomodo momento al orfanato. Escupidos por el silencio incomodo, la sustituta abrazaba al niño tanto como podría sin dañolo más de la cuenta y el conde ajeno a lo que pasaba en el asiento trasero, dañado. Siendo él, al momento de detectar el auto, ya estaba cinco pasos por adelante.

"Hemos llegado al orfanato Conde Keith"

_ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ /

Conan despertó mareado y muy desorientado. Atrapado en un minúsculo y oscuro lugar. El sonido a su alrededor solo le pudo susurrar que esperara y guardara la calma.

Sus lentes, cinturón, sus zapatos y tirantes estaban donde debían estar. Pero su celular había desaparecido. Sin este no podría hacer mucho.

Recostado en una mullida colcha, se dio tiempo para analizar, paredes que sonaban perfectamente a cerámica o algo igualmente delicado.

Romper algo sería romperlo todo. Deseaba al menos poder sentarse, pero no había suficiente espacio ... Enlista sus posibles planos de escape.

Pero lo que sigue interfiriendo con sus pensamientos calmados era el avión al que tuvo que montar para evitar que llevara a Ran de Japón.

Lo más probable es lo que encontraran y lo pusieron en ese lugar para evitar su escape.

Su reloj también lo tenía por fortuna, la linterna no podía hacer mucho, podría alumbrar un sello grabado que informaba de la procedencia de su prisión actual. Vespania

Pero si estaban de regreso a Vespania ... ¿Qué fue exactamente una pieza de cerámica ocupando espacio en el avión si no había sido entregado como regalo a los emperadores de Japón o al hotel que inauguró?

Dedujo que no era un florero por la anchura y la forma sugerida ser una forma de gota, similar a casi un bote ...

Los pensamientos volaban dentro del espacio reducido. Y si preguntas como es que aun nuestro detective podría respirar. La única abertura en el pequeño espacio. Un agujero de aparente larga longitud.

(Ver foto)

_ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ /

"El desayuno se sirve a las seis, el almuerzo a la una y la cena a las seis de la noche. ¿Alguna pregunta señorita Ron?"

Eri estaba algo cansada por el largo viaje y el cambio de horario. Pero la vista que tenía era única. El convento le había abierto las puertas y ahora estaba siendo guiada por lo que tenían sus siguientes meses de vida ahí. Sería muy diferente a la vida que había llevado en Japón hasta el momento. Su lujoso departamento, los onssen, la comida y llamados al hombre que se hace llamar a Kogoro.

"¿Me escucho?" La mujer se pegó a su cara, allí estaba otro punto, la falta de respeto del espacio personal.

"Por supuesto"

"Bien, entonces mañana la hermana Ania vendrá a recogerla para llevarla al comedor".

Aquella mujer, con sotana azul acero, le hizo soltar uno de los suspiros más largos ... La vida de monja no sería fácil. Pero era por Ran y ella hacia que cualquier cosa valiera la pena.

También ... Eri abrió la puerta solo para encontrar una araña bajando por el marco de la puerta. Definitivamente necesitarán más compañeras de cuarto.

_ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ /

Dos muertes no eran nada a cambio de un país. Nacer después de la reina Sakura, fue algo que jamás le perdonaría a su madre, la corona lo había rechazado por dos años de diferencia. Renegó ante Dios y el mundo cuando el rey Fratello aprobó la ley de sucesión a mujeres. Eso pudrió esa fe que había tenido por quince años y no tenía poder hacer nada, cortó sus esperanzas de llegar a la corona por nacimiento.

Los fríos y tortuosos años lo llevarían a este momento, en el que el paneló el asesinato de su sobrino y hermana. Era muy personal, pero era la única forma de ser el rey legítimo de Vespania.

Su plan involucraba a Mira ir con su madre al gran árbol, pero el caprichoso destino la había mantenido con fiebre en el palacio.

Pero las oportunidades eran valiosas y únicas. Dos disparos terminarán con ese par y Mira terminaría de la misma forma. Eso es juraba a sus santos.

Los días de luto no lo acercaron a la princesa como esperó. Ella se había encerrado en un caparazón y el terror la mantenía viva. Por lo que la visitaba cada que podría. Dejar claro el punto de estar para apoyarla como la futura reina. Al menos hasta que sus aviones llegaron viento en popa y él había sido marcado al anunciarse el regreso de su sobrina a tierras vespanitas.

El duque estaba conforme. "La niña japonesa era tan parecida que nadie notará nada".

**_ / _ / _ / _ / _ / Créditos _ / _ / _ / _ / _ /**

Subo imágenes, historias raras y esas cosas a Deviantart, intagram y Tumblr.

Voy por dainaga1, desaidas y Desaidas.

Espero les interese XD

Ya acabamos este año y solo puedo agradecer por sus comentarios, me siento feliz de leerlos a todos: D.

Espero que sean buenas fechas para todos, yo la llevé por incomodas cenas familiares en navidad (peleas por el terreno del abuelo XD) y el trabajo. Yupi ~ [Al menos no es noche buena]

Espero que este año esté libre de malos ratos, peleas o cancelaciones de temporadas. Que estén llenos de estrenos inesperados, estrenos de películas de Dc en su país, un Gosho trabajador y mejor calidad de animación para nuestro detective favorito.

**Improbabibilidad N°5**

Fue miércoles, mi único día de trabajo de media jornada.

Solo debía trabajar media jornada acompañando a mi compañera full time.

Ella se puso mal, prácticamente se desvaneció ante mis ojos, ella no podría acabar su turno. Eso me lleva a aceptar acabar la noche de navidad yo misma.

Comentando ella que no había muchas ventas por ser festivo… Acabé en medio de un mar de ventas, ni en mis peores días de ajetreo cuando hacia mis jornadas de full time en el pasado.

Al llegar las 9.3 pm, me llama mi empleador y me pregunta por qué aún no he ido a casa. Mi compañera no me avisó que cerraríamos una hora antes. - Dado el trabajo que tuve que hacer sola…

Me retiré una hora después. 10.3 de la noche. Esperando no haber olvidado nada de mis antiguas responsabilidades.

Deseé muchas felices navidades, entregue muchas sonrisas y espero recibir algo de dinero extra por la aventura de navidad. No fue el mejor regalo de todos, pero eso fue. :D

Después de mi ducha/sauna, mi cena estaba fría… Encendí la plancha/parrilla eléctrica y me llevé conmigo la luz de toda la casa familiar. Estoy segura que fui yo.

Después de una tediosa revisión, puedo escribir esto con un foco cubierto de papel celofán por su fuerte brillo. El día ya acabó y solo quiero dormir. Cambio y fuera. Feliz navidad.

* Eso los escribi el 26 y lo puse en Tumblr.

_Pd: No me pagaron por mi sacrificio navideno :'D_


End file.
